Si on chantait!
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Conséquence d'un délire avec des amies: Ce sont des chansons connues, dont j'ai modifié les paroles, pour faire en sorte que ces chansons aient un rapport avec le monde d'Harry Potter. En espérant que cela vous plaise. :)
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur :**

Les personnages cités dans les chansons appartiennent à Madame J.K. Rowling.

Les chansons que je vais parodier dans les prochains chapitres à venir seront listées à la fin de cet article.

Ce ne sont pas des song-fics, mais juste des paroles que j'ai modifiées. On pourrait appeler ça des fictions karaoké. LOL

Pour finir, à la fin de chaque articles, je mettrais un lien Youtube de la chanson originale, si jamais vous ne reconnaissez pas la chanson, et un deuxième lien sur la chanson sans les paroles... pour vous faire un karaoké Harry Potter, si cela vous chante. )

C'est normal si vous ne trouvez pas les liens en entier, c'est parce que je n'y arrive pas. Du coup, vous aurez juste à taper le lien normal de Youtube et de rajouter le reste du lien après.

Amusez-vous bien.

* * *

Liste des chansons parodiées dans cette « fiction » :

1) _Oh Marie_, de Johnny Halliday, écrite et composée par Gérald de Palmas.

2) _Le Chanteur_, de Daniel Balavoine, écrite et composée par Daniel Balavoine.

3) _Ca balance pas mal à Paris_, de Michel Berger et France Gall, écrite et composée par Michel Berger.

4) _Rasputin_, de Boney M, écrite par Frank Farian et composée par George Reyam et Fred Jay.

5) _Lucie_, de Pascal obispo, écrite par Lionel Florence et composée par Pascal Obispo.

6) _L'envie d'aimer_, des Dix Commandements, écrite par Lionel Florence et Patrick Guirao, et composée par Pascal Obispo.

7) _Etre à la hauteur_, du Roi Soleil, écrite par Lionel Florence et Patrick Guirao, et composée par Cyril Paulus.

8) _La bonne du curé_, d'Annie Cordy, écrite par Charles Leval et composée par Tont Montoya et Tony Raval.


	2. Track 1: Oh Voldy!

**Oh Voldy.**

Oh Voldy si tu savais

Tout le mal que tu m'as fait

Oh Voldy si je pouvais

Dans ta tête nue me reposer

Évanouie mon innocence

Tu étais pour moi ma dernière chance

Peu à peu tu disparais

Malgré tes efforts désespérés

Et rien ne sera jamais plus pareil

J'ai vu plus d'Harry Potter que de merveilles

Dumbledore est devenus fou à lier

Je donnerais tout pour l'oublier

Oh Voldy si tu savais

Tout le mal que tu m'as fait

Oh Voldy si je pouvais

Dans tes bras nus me reposer

Et tu cours toute la journée

Vers tes précieux horcruxes

Grindelwald, Gregorovitch

Je vois des baguettes s'entretuer

Demain ce sera le grand jour

Il faudra tuer Harry Potter

Monter à Poudlard, en première ligne

Oh Voldy je t'en prie fais-moi un signe

Allongé dans l'herbe tu t'éveilles

Tu as vu la mort dans son plus simple appareil

Elle t'as promis des vacances

McGo t'as promis sa dernière danse

Oh Voldy si tu savais

Tout le mal que tu m'as fait

Oh Voldy j'attendrai qu'en enfer

Tu viennes me retrouver

Oh Voldy j'attendrai qu'en enfer

Tu viennes me retrouver

Chanson originale : ** watch?v=W74tU2d25w0**

Lien karaoké : ** watch?v=YJkYAWwVQkA**


	3. Track 2: Le Tueur

**Le Tueur.**

Je m'présente, je m'appelle Voldy,

J'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être craint.

Etre chauve gagner des fidèles

Puis surtout être immortel

Mais pour tout ça il faudrait que j'tue à plein temps.

J'suis tueur, je tue tous mes copains

J'veux faire des massacres et que ça tourne bien, tourne bien

J'veux faire un monde de sang-pur

Etre gay, chauve et intelligent

Pour faire danser dans les soirées de Madame Lestrange.

Et partout dans la rue

J'veux qu'on parle de moi

Que Bella soit toute nue

Qu'elle se jette sur moi

Qu'elle m'admire, qu'elle me tue

Qu'elle s'arrache ma vertu

Pour les anciennes de l'école

Devenir un gourou

J'veux que toutes les nuits

Essoufflées dans leurs lits

Elles tuent leurs maris

Dans leurs rêves maudits

Puis après je f'rai horcruxes

Harry Potter se prosternera devant moi

Des tueries de cent mille personnes

Où même le tout-Paris s'étonne

Et se lève pour prolonger le combat

Et partout dans la rue

J'veux qu'on parle de moi

Que Dolores soit nue

Qu'elle se jette sur moi

Qu'elle m'admire, qu'elle me tue

Qu'elle s'arrache ma vertu

Puis quand j'en aurai assez

De rester leur gourou

Je remont'rai à Poudlard

Comme dans les années folles

Je fêterais les adieux

D'Albus Dumbledore.

Et puis l'année d'après

Je recommencerai

Et puis l'année d'après

Je recommencerai

Alecto, je prostituerais

Pour la postérité

Les nouvelles de Poudlard

Diront que je n'ai pas de nez

Que mes yeux puent la colle

Que j'fais bien d'arrêter

Brûleront mon auréole

Saliront mon passé

Alors je serai vieux

Et je ne pourrai pas crever

Je me cherch'rai un nez

Pour me féliciter

J'veux mourir bienheureux

Pour ne rien regretter

J'veux mourir bienheureux

La chanson originale: ** watch?v=Jcys3B3eBAI**

Le lien karaoké: ** watch?v=dRqtfgou8XU**


	4. Track 3: Ca balance pas mal à Poudlard!

**Ca balance pas mal à Poudlard.**

J'suis née ici

Pas au Privet Drive

J'suis du Terrier

Pas de famille

J'ai jamais connu le professeur Quirell

J'ai jamais rien produit sur Lockhart

J'connais Lupin

Pas Alastor

J'suis pas moldue

T'es bien mordue

Moi j'suis pas pour les Serpentards

Y a aussi du mauvais dans la DCFM

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard.

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard.

Ça balance aussi`

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard.

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard.

Ça balance aussi

J'veux faire aurore

J'demande pas mieux

Et une famille

C'est tout c'que j'veux

Mais j'veux pas copier Hermione Granger

Pourquoi toujours Drago Malfoy

Les mangemorts

C'est bien fini

Lord Voldemort

C'était joli

Mais je veux faire comme McGonagall

Faudra travailler mais pourquoi pas

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard

Ça balance aussi

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard

Ça balance aussi

Les bombabouse c'est plus de notre époque

La Dolores Jane Ombrage c'est plus la meilleure

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard

Ça balance aussi

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard

Ça balance aussi

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal à Poudlard

Ça balance aussi

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance pas mal

Ça balance aussi

**Chanson originale **: watch?v=bFU-Y4oQoII

**Lien Karaoké **: watch?v=zyv6lz9xpfo


	5. Track 4: Karkaroff!

**Karkaroff.**

There lived a certain man who was a Death Eaters

He was big and thin, in his eyes a flaming glow

Most people looked at him with terror and with fear

But to Durmstrang chicks he was a lovely manager

He could preach the Quidditch like a preacher

Full of ecstacy and fire

But he also was the kind of teacher

Sinistra would desire

KA KA KARKAROFF

Lover of Victor Krum

There was a snake that really was gone

KA KA KARKAROFF

Durmstrang's greatest love machine

It was a shame how he carried on

He ruled the England land and never mind Voldy

But the kasachok he danced really wunderbar

In all affairs of sex he was the man to please

But he was very wild when a girl pleased him

For Victor Krum he was no wheeler dealer

Though he'd heard the things he'd done

He believed he was a holy man

Who would promote his career

KA KA KARKAROFF

Lover of Victor Krum

There was a snake that really was gone

KA KA KARKAROFF

Durmstrang's greatest love machine

It was a shame how he carried on

But when his drinking and parties of sex and of money

for people became known to Voldemort,

the demands to do something about this outrageous

man became louder and louder.

"This man must be kill!" declared Voldemort

But Victor Krum begged "Don't you try to do it, please"

No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms

Though he was a brute Cissy just fell into his arms

Then one night Lucius Malefoy and other men

Set a trap, they're not to blame

"Come to visit us" they kept demanding

And he really came

KA KA KARKAROFF

Lover of Victor Krum

They all thrown Avada Kedavra

KA KA KARKAROFF

Durmstrang's greatest love machine

Before he was killed he said "I feel fine"

KA KA KARKAROFF

Lover of Victor Krum

They didn't quit, they wanted his body

KA KA KARKAROFF

Durmstrang's greatest love machine

And Voldemort reduced him to bone.

Oh, those Death Eaters...

**Traduction.**

Il y avait un certain homme, qui était un mangemort

Il était grand et petit, dans ses yeux une lueur flamboyante

La plupart des personnes le regardaient avec terreur et crainte

Mais pour les poulettes de Durmstrang, il était un charmant directeur

Il pouvait prêcher le Quidditch comme un prédicateur

Plein d'extase et d'ardeur

Mais il était aussi ce genre de professeur

Que Sinistra adore.

Ka Ka Karkaroff

L'amant de Victor Krum

Il y avait un serpent complètement fou

Ka Ka Karkaroff

La plus grande machine à amour de Durmstrang

C'était une honte comme il a continué

Il régnait sur l'Angleterre, et se fichait de Voldy

Mais il a dansé le Kasachoc merveilleusement

Pour les affaires de sexe, il était celui à qui il fallait plaire

Mais il était très sauvage quand une fille lui plaisait

Pour Victor Krum, il n'était pas un combinard

Bien qu'il avait su les choses qu'il faisait

Il a cru qu'il était un saint homme

Qui promouvrait sa carrière

Ka Ka Karkaroff

L'amant de Victor Krum

Il y avait un serpent complètement fou

Ka Ka Karkaroff

La plus grande machine à amour de Durmstrang

C'était une honte comme il a continué

Mais lorsque ses beuveries, et ses parties de sexe et d'argent

Par les gens furent de plus en plus connus de Voldemort

Le besoin pour faire contre ce scandaleux

Personnage devient de plus en plus forte

« Cet homme doit être tué », a déclaré Voldemort

Mais Victor Krum l'a supplié de ne pas le faire

Sans aucun doute, ce Rasputin avait beaucoup de charmes cachés

Bien qu'il était une brute Cissy lui tombait dans les bras

Alors une nuit, Lucius Malefoy et quelques autres hommes

Ont tendus un piège, ils n'étaient pas responsables

Viens nous rendre visite, insistèrent-ils

Et il est vraiment venu

Ka ka Karkaroff

L'amant de Victor Krum

Ils ont tous lancés l'Avada Kedavra

Ka ka karkaroff

La plus grande machine à amour de Durmstrang

Avant d'être tué, il dit qu'il se sentait bien

Ka ka karkaroff

L'amant de Victor Krum

Ils n'abandonnèrent pas, ils voulaient ton corps

Ka ka karkaroff

La plus grande machine à amour de Durmstrang

Et Voldemort le rédusit en os

Oh, ces mangemorts...

Lien chanson originale: ** watch?v=kvDMlk3kSYg**

Lien karaoké: ** watch?v=69J_eLtcO3w**


	6. Track 5: Lucius

**Lucius.**

Lucius, Lucius c'est moi Voldy,

Il y a des soirs comme ça où Cissy

Te trompe autour de toi.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi toujours

Regarder devant Bella

C'est jamais baisser ses bas, je sais...

C'est pas le remède à tout,

Mais 'faut se forcer parfois...

Lucius, Lucius déshabille toi, on n'le fait,

On ne trompe qu'une fois...

Et on n'a le temps de rien,

Que c'est déjà la fin mais...

C'est pas marqué dans mes horcruxes,

Que le plus important à faire,

C'est l'adultère au jour le jour.

Le temps c'est tuer Potter...

Même, si je n'ai pas le temps,

De ressentir des sentiments...

J'ai en moi, oh de plus en plus fort,

Des envies d'Harry...

Tu sais, non, je n'ai jamais envie,

De réparer mes erreurs ou de,

Refaire c'qu'est plus à faire :

Coucher avec Rusard...

Lucius, Lucius t'arrête pas, elle en a

Envie plusieurs fois...

A peine le temps de le faire,

Qu'il faut recommencer encore

C'est pas marqué dans mes horcruxes,

Que le plus important à faire,

C'est l'adultère au jour le jour.

Le temps c'est violer Potter...

Mmmm, Lucius, j'ai fait le tour,

Du corps d'Harry Potter.

J'ai bien, bien assez de courage,

Pour le faire avec Ombrage, saches...

Que Dumbledore, il est gay.

Faut jamais le retrouver en se disant,

"Que c'est dommage,

D'avoir passer Dobby"

Lucius, Lucius t'encombre pas

De Narcissa, de choses comme ça.

Aucun Drago ne vaut le coup

Pour qu'on le garde avec nous...

C'est pas marqué dans mes horcruxes,

Que le plus important à faire,

C'est l'adultère au jour le jour.

Le temps c'est Harry Potter...

C'est pas marqué dans mes horcruxes,

Que le plus important à faire,

C'est l'adultère au jour le jour.

Le temps c'est de la merde...

Liens de la chanson : ** watch?v=2GZxqT7o8jc**

Lien du karaoké : ** watch?v=yFF1DXQsgk4**


	7. Track 6: L'envie d'un nez

**L'Envie d'un nez.**

C'est tellement simple

Poudlard

Tellement possible

Poudlard

A qui l'entend

Regarde autour

De ta baguette

Magique

C'est tellement rien

D'y croire

Mais tellement tout

Pourtant

Qu'il vaut la peine

De l'utiliser

Pour faire de la

Magie.

Ce sera nous, dès demain

Ce sera nous, le chemin

Pour que l'amour

Triomphe de Voldy

Nous donne l'envie d'un nez.

C'est tellement court

Un sort

Tellement fragile

Une vie

Que de courir

Après Harry

Ne laisse plus rien

A Bella.

Ce sera nous, dès demain

Ce sera nous, le chemin

Pour que l'amour

Triomphe de Voldy

Nous donne l'envie d'un nez.

Ce sera nous, dès ce soir

A nous de le vouloir

Faire que Lily

Ne sois pas morte en vain.

Nous donne l'envie d'un nez

C'est tellement fort

C'est tellement tout

La magie.

Puisqu'on attend

La vie en paix

Entre sorciers

Et moldus.

Ce sera nous,

Ce sera nous,

Ce sera nous,

Pour que Voldy

Aille nourrir les vers

Nous donne l'envie d'un nez

Ce sera nous, dès ce soir

A nous de le vouloir

Faire que Lily

Ne sois pas morte en vain

Nous donne l'envie d'un nez.

**Lien Youtube **: watch?v=rR8RZgwiSNs

**Lien Karaoké **: watch?v=sTRLaTe-0v4


	8. Track 7: Etre Harry Potter

**Etre Harry Potter.**

Je me lève jour après jour

Pour jouer au Quidditch

Car je suis un attrapeur

Le poids d'un parcours nécessaire

Je dois faire

Parce qu'on n'a jamais le choix

De son destin fatal

Qui nous enferme a l'étroit

L'étroit d'une rancœur solitaire

Mais pour quoi faire?

{Refrain:}

Etre Harry Potter

Avec Ron et Hermione Granger

Pour tuer le Seigneur

Et surmonter sa peur

D'être Harry Potter

D'un commun des sorciers

Pour chaque jour faire de la magie

Et avoir un coeur

D'être Harry Potter

C'est un devoir quotidien

Un costume qu'il faut mettre

Pour un rôle qui mène a rien

Si, pour tuer Tom Jedusor

Jusqu'à la fin

{au Refrain}

Etre Harry Potter

Avec Ron et Hermione Granger

Pour tuer le Seigneur

Et surmonter sa peur

D'être Harry Potter

D'un commun des sorciers

Pour chaque jour faire de la magie

Et avoir un coeur

D'être Harry Potter

D'être Harry Potter

Etre Harry Potter

Sans jamais en démordre

Et ne pas se défendre

De vouloir le tuer

Etre Harry Potter

Autrement que moldus

Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel

Des parents Dursley

Qu'être Harry Potter

Harry Potter

Harry Potter

Etre Harry Potter

Autrement que moldus

Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel

Des parents Dursley

C'est être Harry Potter

Harry Potter

Ne plus avoir peur

D'être Harry Potter

Lien vidéo: ** watch?v=oU5mOgxy8vQ**

Lien karaoké: ** watch?v=R0wSay7djV8 **


	9. Track 8: Un pauvre cracmol

**Bonjour à tous! :D Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour les reviews positives que vous m'avez laissé! Je n'imaginais pas du tout que ça allait avoir du succès. Dire qu'au départ c'était un délire entre une amie et moi. Lol. **

**Je vous laisse avec ma dernière création! lol. ^^**

* * *

**Un pauvre cracmol.**

Et je voudrais bien (ouin x3)

mais je peux point (ouin x3)

C'est point commode

D'être à la mode

quand on n'est qu'un pauvr' cracmol.

c'est pas facile d'avoir du style

quand on est une gars comme moi

entre les profs et les élèves

ces gargouilles de sorciers

la vie est dure

quand on aime nettoyer

Mais quand Miss Teigne

Potter se beigne

me tire par les pieds

ça me chatouille

Et puis ça miaule

ça me donne des idées

je fais des histoires

derrière Poudlard

Pour des châtiments

Alb' me pardonne

je suis un pauvre cracmol.

Et je voudrais bien (ouin x3)

mais je peux point (ouin x3)

Je voudrais mettre

une mini jupette

pour faire comme les sorcières

mais il paraît

que pour faire la magie

ça ne se fait pas du tout

quand je veux apprendre

à faire de la magie

avec le Vit'Magic

je file en cachette

derrière chez Hagrid

Mais quand Miss Teigne

Ombrage se beigne

me tire par les pieds

ça me chatouille

Et puis ça miaule

ça me donne des idées

je fais des histoires

derrière Poudlard

Pour de la vaisselle

Alb' me pardonne

je suis un pauvre cracmol.

Et je voudrai toujours bien (ouin x3)

mais je peux toujours point (ouin x3)

Quand c'est le bal

Je me sens mal car

je voudrais ben aller danser

je voudrais

faire du Quidditch pour

me promener dans les airs

et que Madame Pince

veuille me séduire

avec des livres à succès

car les Vit'Magic

ça vaut pas Gilderoy

Mais quand Miss Teigne

Rogue se beigne

me tire par les pieds

ça me chatouille

Et puis ça miaule

ça me donne des idées

je fais des histoires

derrière Poudlard

Pour de l'amortentia

Alb' me pardonne

je suis un pauvre cracmol.

la la la la la la la la la la la la ...

Chanson originale : **watch?v=isuUx_fkKik**

Chanson karaoké : **watch?v=YiLal46_8wU**

* * *

**Bon, comme vous l'avez compris, c'est Rusard qui en prend pour son grade dans cette chanson! :) Qu'en pensez-vous?**


End file.
